The Pain Games
by Rainbow Shifter
Summary: These Games are kinda the same as the Hunger Games and each tribute has to kill each other but everytime one tribute gets killed, the one who kills them/ hurts them feels pain too (but doesn't die). So this is mainly an endurance thing, each tribute has to test their courage and endurance. Everything other than that is the same as normal Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

The area stretches out before the 24 tributes and they see that to their left is a large expanse of wetlands with large clumps of reeds where they could hide. There is also water here. To their right there is a medium sized forest full of strange sounds. And in front of them is the Cornucopia which is surrounded by a deep ditch which tributes shall have to swim across.

The gong sounds and Aven Rosedain (District 11) is the first off her little circle thingy but she only goes for two small rucksacs and rushes off into the forest.

Then comes the Careers who all gather up some weapons and supplies and set out into the fight. Lucy Evans (District 2) quickly sees Alyssa James (District 12) and kills her with one blow.

Lila Woods runs straight into the wetlands because that is her main source of water but Ford Dryden (District 11) sees her and punches her in the head, then he runs into the forest after Aven Rosedain (District 11). Lila is not dead but the Careers seem to think she is so she doesn't make any movement.

Quinn Sparkles (District 4) picks off Ivana Sickle (District 3) by throwing a knife into her eye. Luke Ster (District 2) has a spear in his hand and tries to throw it at Benjamin Woodrew (District 6) who is collecting weapons but he dodges and throws a sword at Luke's head who then dies. Benjamin then runs straight to the forest.

Jason (District 9) grabs a knife and runs into the ditch because he doesn't know what else to do. Darren Castly (District 1) pounces on him and forces Jason to join the Career Pack otherwise he'd kill him. Jason agrees and comes back to the group. The Careers make him kill Dalia Sunline (District 9) by slitting her neck with his knife.

Quinn Sparkles (District 4) hits Cirena Staford (District 8) with a knife in the base of her neck. Her district partner, Jeramy Al (District 4) is about to kill Marley Sereno (District 8) but Ssithies Profane (District 5) picks Marley up and sprints into the woods followed by Malliet Westmore (District 5).

Kezaiah Bianca (District 1) quickly grabs a dagger and jumps high above Makhala Shelby (District 6) and stabbed her in the skull. Calculum Infinity (District 3) picks up a rucksac that Makhala dropped and tries to pick up an axe that is inside the Cornucopia. He pauses and then grabs it, just in time to throw it at John Louis (District 10) who dies. Calculum runs out of the Cornucopia and into the wetlands but forgets pick his axe back up.

Ender Jackson (District 7) is killed by Jeramy Al (District 4) and Darren Castly (District 1). Channing Friendlie (District 12) is trying to kill Mariz Ganielle (District 11) with his bow and arrow. He suceeds but then Lucy Evans comes up behind him and stabs him in the face.

10 Cannons sound and that marks the end of the Bloodbath. The only tributes left are the Careers and Jason who are setting up camp near the edge of the ditch that faces the wetlands, and Lila who has managed to crawl into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

It is Day 2 and still early morning. Here is an update on all the tributes status:

Darren Castly, Kezaiah Bianca, Lucy Evans, Quinn Sparkles, Jeramy Al and Jason are all still camping with Darren on the lookout. They have many weapons and it seemed like a good choice for Jason to join them.

Aven Rosedain has made an alliance with Ford Dryden and they are camping out deep in the woods. Aven has managed to get a dagger and Ford managed to get a boomerang.

Lila Woods has no supplies or weapons and she has managed to climb a tree and sleep there. She has no alliance.

Benjamin Woodrew has a sword and hammer, he has no alliance but is camping out on the edge of the woods where he can keep and eye on the Careers. He forgot to get any supplies though so he might need to team up with some tributes and launch a raid on the Careers.

Ssithies Profane and Malliet Westmore have teamed up with Marley Sereno to protect him. They have only two weapons between them and they are two knives. They are currently near the edge of the arena in the forest.

Calculum Infinity is one of the few clever enough to go into the wetlands where he has plenty of food and water plus he is able to camp in a large bit of tall grass. The food in his rucksac isn't needed.

Now the other Career's are beginning to wake up and are thinking of setting off in search of tributes. Kezaiah Bianca takes the lead and Jeramy Al brings up the rear and they walk into the forest. Lila Woods is awoken by this noise and she goes to look what it is. Kezaiah is the first to notice her and she plunges a dagger into Lila's neck. BOOM! Benjamin watches all this in horror and has to remind himself that he couldn't just fight them all on his own.

Aven Rosedain and Ford Dryden have decided to walk back to the wetlands has they can't see any water source near them. They are walking closer and closer to the Careers!

It is Jason who spots Aven and Ford first and he alerts the others who smile and grab their weapons. Benjamin sees his chance and runs over to Aven and Ford. All three of them grab their weapons and Jason decides that this is the time to turn on the Careers so he starts fighting with Jeramy. Benjamin runs into combat with Darren Castly and Lucy Evans. Aven throws her knife at Kezaiah but she side steps it and she tries the same thing. Kezaiah's dagger finds Aven's heart. BOOM!

Aven's death is then revenged by Ford though and he be-heads Kezaiah with his boomerang! BOOM! Darren calls the Career's to retreat and they run back to their camp at the Cornucopia. Ford and Benjamin don't follow them but instead make up an alliance.


End file.
